1. Field
Some example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device employing a conductive pattern having a high aspect ratio and/or a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Research aimed at preventing or reducing a lower electrode from moving downward in forming a capacitor has been underway.